Spuffy
by Echidne and Jyestha
Summary: Spike burries the dead slayer who lost her life to the cancer. In his mourning he decides to follow his dream and open a casino...? Casino. Thats right, as the world falls into dark vamps gamble... lovely


(A/N: This is just a twisted, weird version of what COULD happen in Buffy if life was fair. We love Buffy just as much as you do, so please do not send us death threats or anything. Just read and review, read and review..)  
  
"She's not going to last much longer," whispered Xander softly.  
  
"Oh Xander," cried Willow, tears rolling out of her eyes, "I can't believe this is happening. Buffy was our last hope, and now this."  
  
"Cough, cough," coughed Buffy, holding a hand up to her mouth. Xander handed her a tissue to spit the blood into.  
  
"There is no point moaning about it now." said Giles from the shadows, Xander and Willow both jumped, "Buffy can't fight the first, no one is strong enough to. So." he rubbed his hand over face, "The earth will fall to the forces of darkness and we will all die."  
  
"You're just a bundle of sunshine," said Anya in annoyance, "Look, there has to be some way she can fight this-,"  
  
The door to Buffy's house burst open and in walked Spike.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded in his gorgeous little British accent, "Is she alright?"  
  
"Sit down Spike," said Giles, "We have to explain-,"  
  
"What was it?" cried Spike in an angry rage, "What hurt her? Demon? Vampire? What is killing her? I feel it! What did this to Buffy? I swear, I'll kill with my own hands."  
  
".. it's breast cancer, Spike," said Giles rather uncomfortable. Spike stared at Giles for a moment and burst out laughing.  
  
"Breast cancer? BREAST CANCEER?" he chuckled, "Come on," he said raising an eyebrow, "One- she's the slayer! She's faced terrible forces of darkness and died twice, come back both times. She's not supposed to die of. breast cancer. And second thing, she has no visible BREASTS!"  
  
"You would know," muttered Xander under his breath.  
  
Spike shot him a look, "This is some sort of joke. Right? Some sick, twisted joke."  
  
"Not really," said Giles, "The cancer has gone undetected for almost three years now. Buffy is taking a turn for the worst. She hasn't been eating, sleeping. All of it. it's been piling up. It's taken her over and weakened her. And the cancer-," Giles voice cracked with emotion. "It's spreading," he added hopelessly.  
  
"She's going to die. Again. And Spike," said Xander, "this time we can't get her back because we'll be dead too. If Willow tries to raise the dead again.she'll go back to the dark side." Xander sighed. "We can't stop it, Spike. The First is going to get us, with or without the Slayer."  
  
"I don't believe this. Bloody Hell!" cursed Spike, "I don't have to listen to this," he cried, running to the door and slamming it on the way out  
  
"Don't," whispered Buffy. The words were piling up in her inherent brain. Don't leave me, she silently begged Spike. She turned to her sobbing sister. "Don't cry," Buffy told Dawn. "I'll be seeing you all soon..."  
  
"Buffy...please don't die. Don't do this to me! Please! I'll stop cutting myself..I'll stop sneaking out to visit my friends..I know this is all a mean way for you to punish me!"  
  
Buffy started to say something before a spasm of coughing over came. She tried to choke back the blood, but this time it was too much. And so Buffy died as she had lived-fighting all the way. Then some blood started to leak out her ears. Willow gently mopped it up.  
  
  
  
It was raining. Spike stood next to Buffy's grave weeping. It was only a matter of time now before the forces of darkness took over.  
  
"What am I going to do Buffy?" he cried out loud, "I. I need you,"  
  
"Well Spike, you have one of two choices," said a voice behind him. Spike slowly turned around. And there she was. There stood his Buffy, clad in a white dress with a golden light radiating about her.  
  
"Buffy," whispered Spike.  
  
"Well, yeah. Glad to see you remember my face.," snapped Buffy, "Look Spike, you have one of two choices. You can just stake yourself. End it all. Because when things turn to the darkness you won't really fit in with the ruling crowd if you get my drift."  
  
"But-," started Spike.  
  
"Oh come off it," added Buffy. "Poor Spike. Not bad enough to be evil, yet still not good enough to be a Scoobie. Poor Spike.always on the outside. Face it. You'll never fit it.  
  
"Second Choice," continued Buffy, "You can follow your dream. Open a casino! Vend to the new cult of evil vampires that will walk,"  
  
"What should I do?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, "Well I already know what you'll choose. You see all wisdom comes with this death thing. Which I find rather nice. I'm just here to ask you to name the Casino, Spuffy."  
  
"Spuffy, luv?" asked Spike in utter confusion.  
  
"Yeah. It's sorta like a cross between Buffy and Spike. I was thinking Bike and Stuffy but I sorta think Spuffy is. well. it,"  
  
"Spuffy?" repeated Spike.  
  
"Yeah," said Buffy, "I think I like the sound of that." Buffy disappeared as silently as she had appeared.  
  
"Spuffy," said Spike yet again. He liked the way it felt, rolling off his tongue. "Spuffy." 


End file.
